She's gone? LET'S PAIR EVERYBODY ELSE UP!
by Neko.Axel
Summary: Since Cecil went back to Angapolis... Taking Haruka with him... we, the fanbase, are able to pair the rest together! So. This is a MasaRen... Haruka and Cecil are not there... 939 Need more? Reeeaaad


**'Sup, readers of STARISH yoais! I am having fun writing each of these lemons. ;DDD  
And ARIGATO for the TONS of views I got for the AiMaru Fanfic! It really means a lot coming from somebody who doesn't write, rather does Digital art ;DDD!**

**AGAIN, thank you SO MUCH. It means A LOT! ****3****3****3!**

**It REALLLLLYY helps if you Review! It makes me decide if I will add more chapters or simply leave them as One-Shots!^^**

**Here is a MasaRen Fanfic, DO enjoy my randomness with this one. I was bored and just came up with it. Please do keep in mind that it is rather cheesy... No plot to it really...**

**ENJOY~~**

"Where's Haruka and Cecil?" Otoyan asked, rather concerned. He looked at the rest of the STARISH group.

"Back in Angapolis, Ikki." Ren replied, running his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing a black shirt and green pants. He had his arms folded, looking at the ground.

"...Oh." Otoya replied, rather sad looking. He looked at the ground.

"LET'S US GET TOGETHER THEN!" Naachan beamed, as usual, being full of excitement.

"You all are absurd." Tokiya responds, rather irritated. He was sitting on the sofa, reading a rather thick book.

"You aren't reading Twilight are you?" Otoyan asked, snickering slightly. This question made pretty much all of STARISH laugh, except Ichinose Tokiya.

"No. This is ACTUAL literature!" Tokiya exclaimed.

Ren sighed. He looked at Masato, who was currently sewing up a new shirt. Masato's fingers were on either side of the fabric, running it through a sewing machine. Masato soon looked up to find Ren's blue eyes on him. "Take a picture, Jinguji. It will last longer." Masato said in an icey tone.

Ren chuckled and made his way over to the man with the sewing machine. "That's what they all say, but..." He paused, turning the sewing machine off, looking at Masato's eyes.

Masato froze, his eyes meeting up with the strawberry blonde's eyes."But what?" He asked, with a small little smirk on his face.

Ren chuckled. "Pictures won't last as long as my memory." He said, putting his hand on Masato's cheek, stroking it.

Masato noticed Ren's hand and slapped it away."Oh really?!" He hissed, glaring at the feminist.

"Yes." The feminist stated simply, this making him grin.

Masato looked at Ren's grin. He sighed "And why is that, Jinguji?" The bluenette asked, looking up at Ren.

Ren made a 'tch' noise. "Call me Ren for god's sakes." Ren stated, not really liking be called by his last name.

"Fine." Masato said, attempting to turn on the machine again. Masato froze as soon as he noticed the strawberry blonde coming his way. He sighed. "Okay. Get away from me... NOW." He hissed, soon to find the sewing machine away from Masato and a strawberry blonde pinning him to the chair he sat in. Ren leaned in to Masato's ear. "You can't make me.." He whispered.

"Okay Ren.. Real mature." Masato practically hissed, but the hiss was slightly held back. He all of a sudden felt a slight brush of Ren's nose."Touch me again and I will punch you." This made the strawberry blonde grin. He whispered into Masato's ear, "Take your best shot, Masato." Masato attempted to land a punch in the strawberry blonde's stomach. But Ren had stopped the punch from actually taking place by catching his wrist and pinning it to the chair. "Oh how cute, Masa... You actually tried..."

"Tch. What do you want, Ren?" Masa hissed, pretty oblivious as to what Ran actually wanted from him. Ren snickered hearing this question and responded with,"What do you think I want?"

Masato thought for a while. Once he got an idea, he looked at Ren and replied, "...A rose?"

Ren showed a confused look. He soon understood. "Damnit, Masato. NO. I WANT YOU." He exclaimed.

"_Horny Ren.. bad combination.." _Masato thought. Ren snickered. He slowly leaned in to kiss Masato's neck. Masato felt Ren's hot breath on his neck. Soon, Ren's lips met Masato's porcealin skin.

"Ren.. I swear to the gods, if you make a mark on me, I will hurt you." The blue haired man whispered.

Ren snickered. "You can always try... But I am not a complete pansey boy." He sneered.

"Just a flirtascious casanova." Masato mumbled under his breath. Ren heard this. He grinned and began to nibble and suck on Masato's neck. Masato would hate to admit that he was releasing small little moans, that only encouraged Ren to go further. Ren continued to nibble and suck on Masato's neck, soon leaving a red mark on his neck.

"Ren..." Masato hissed, as he put his finger on the red mark and hissed. "Damnit! Wy did you fucking mark me?!" He hissed out.

"Language... Hirjikawa.." Ren looked down at him with that always sexy face. His blue eyes were absolutely full of lust

"_Damnit.. So captivating.." _Masato thought, being underneath Ren, unable to move. He tried to get away.

"OOOH~ I loooove when they try to get away!" Ren exclaimed, excited. He picked Masato up. He began to walk to the bedroom. He was tall, therefore his feet make long strides on the way there.

Masato blushed. "Jinguji.. what is that mind of your's thinking?" Masato whispered, hands arond Ren's neck, to help Ren carry him. He looked into Ren's eyes, that were looking straight ahead.

Ren chuckled. "You really want to know, Masato?"

"Yes." Masato whispered, looking at Ren. He noticed that Ren's expression darkened. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Ren leaned into Masato's neck, making his way slowly up to Masato's ear. Once he got to the ear, he whispered, "Rape. Rape.. Sloooow rape." He then licked the shell of Masato's ear, making Masato release a small moan.

Hearing himself moan, he hissed "Don't make me slap you damnit."

Getting to the door, he kicked it open and brought Masato inside. The door shut by itself with a click, locking automatically. Ren brought Masato over to his bed. Laying him down on the bed, he whispered in Masato's ear, "Relaxxx... And let me prepare you."

Masato blushed madly and looked at Ren. His expression was rather horrified. "Jingu-" He began, before being cut off by the strawberry blonde.

"Ren." He corrected. He looked into Masato's eyes, unbuttoning his shirt, all seducing looking. "You are so cute, Masato." He whispered, unbuttoning the last button. He then got rid of his pants, and boxers.

Masato blushed. "I don't want to do this Ren! Let me go before the others find out!" He whispered, obviously embarrassed by the fact that they could talk about it. Or even worse... _Blackmail._

Ren smirked, noticing the worry in Hirjikawa's face. "Heh.. Something tells me they already know..." Ren whispered in Masato's ear. "Also.. your body seems to be telling me a different story." He whispered. Ren's body was between Masato's legs, so he was able to tell that Masato was already turned on. The strawberry blonde then looked back up at Masato's face. "Hm... I can either go in wet or dry Masato.. One way is more painful than the other." He said, plainly.

Masato's eyes widened. "...You're joking.." He whispered, obviously horrified because of that statement.

Ren chuckled. "Heh... NOPE." Ren got away from Masato. He looked into Ren's eyes, then whined. "Do I have tooo?"

Ren raised one of his eyebrows. "Unless you want it painful." Ren shrugged, obviously not caring if it went in dry or wet. Masato cringed, whining slightly. He began to remove the clothing that was in the way of Ren's erection, that was practically begging to be released. He put a hand around Ren's throbbing erection. He gulped and leaned in. He kissed the head of his member, licking the slit. This action caused Ren to moan, his fingers get tangled in the blue hair of his 'partner'. Masato saw this as a sign of encouragement. He looked up at Ren, taking the whole erection into his mouth. He took it in deeply. Ren threw his head back, moaning rather loudly. Masato's head bobbed on the strawberry blonde's erection, preparing it for entry. Once Masato was satisfied, he stepped back and looked at Ren, wiping a little bit of cum from his face.

The strawberry blonde looked at him, panting slightly, as he was pleasured by Masato's flawless blowjob. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

Masato looked at Ran and nodded, blushing.

Ren smirked. "Good boy. Now sit." He whispered, patting his lap.

Masato smiled and came to Ren, sitting on his lap. He looked up at Ren, kissing his chin, but whispering,"Saa... Let's dance, Ren."

Ren looked a bit confused and asked, "Tango?"

Masato blinked and looked at Ren "... No Ren." Masato whispered, shaking his head. "It's CALLED..." Masato began before again, being cut off by the strawberry blonde.

Ren grinned. "I know what it is called. Let's get this show on the road." He said, rather eager to begin. Masato glared. The glare soon vanished when he felt Ren's tender fingers enter him. He looked absolutely pained. Ren was humming while fingering Masato's entrance, before leaning into Masato's neck. "Naze kaaa~" Ren whispered in his ear. "Afurateru...Sawagu~" He continued to sing into Masato's ear.

"Fushijiko no RAVE!" Masato and Ren whispered at the same time.

Ren grinned. "Somebody's into it..." He whispered, putting his hand on Masato's chest, about where Masato's heart is located."Beliiieveee Heaaaart~" He sang.

Masato noticed Ren's hand on his chest and looked at it. This caused him to blush and look back up at Ren.

"Do you trust me, Masato-kun?" Ren's lips brushed against Masato's neck, about where he had previously left the red mark.

Masato moaned slightly, feeling Ren's absolutely soft lips against his skin."Perhaps, Jin-Ren." He corrected himself before the strawberry blonde could possibly correct him.

Ren snickered, catching the action of him correcting himself. "Good boy. I will give you a treat after we finish getting rid of your purity." He whispered.

Masato looked irritated, but was blushing. Ren smiled to the blue haired man in his lap. He soon removed his long-fingers from Masato's entrance, making Masato let out a small moan.

Ren snickered. "That's nothing, really.." He whispered in Masato's ear, licking the shell as he slowly slid his erection into Masato. "Masato... you are so... nn-gggh... Tight." He moaned.

Masato practically screamed as Ren's erection slid inside of him. He muffled his scream by biting on his arm. "Rennn.. You're... too big.." He whispered.

"Stop biting yourself." Ren whispered in his ear, licking it still.

Masato blushed, stunned that he actually noticed.

"Virgins are so cute to play with." Ren whispered.

Masato looked pissed. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, REN, I AM NOT A VIRGIN." Masato protested.

Ren grinned. "Oh? Trying to get a step ahead with Lady?" He asked, pretending to be confused, but the grin gave it away.

Masato sighed "No... I couldn't score with her." He whispered.

Ren chuckled. "Good. Then you are a virgin!"

"Ren.." Masato scolded, before being interrupted.

"Your mom doesn't count." Ren stated, plainly.

Masato's head shot a death glare at Ren. "JINGUJI FUCKING REN." He hised.

He snickered and licked his ear, causing Masato to moan loudly. "Ren..." He moaned.

Ren looked at him, licking his neck, as he slowly thrusted into Masato. "Yes, Masa-kun?"

Masato hissed. "Don't call me that." He whispered.

"Masa. Kun." Ren tested. Masato looked pissed. but simply rolled his eyes.

"After this.. what next?" Masato whispered.

Ren thought for a couple minutes. "Hm... After this... We will get attacked by the other STARISH group members.." He soon said.

"We aren't getting-" Masato whispered, before being interrupted by Ren.

"Gangbanged? Perhaps not. BUT... We will have to act as if nothing happened." Ren chuckled.

"They can hear us, Ren.." Masato whispered, worry instantly filled his eyes.

"Good. Let's give them MORE to complain about." Ren whispered, grinning. He had that weird spark in his eye, that only encouraged Masato to follow along. Masato noded.

"Ren.. Only since you are all about trying new things." Masato winked.

"Oh. How sexy that wink of yours is... Oh. I also need you to patch something up for me with that fancy sewing of yours." He whispered, licking Masato's chest.

"... I thought you wouldn't say anything about my sewing hobby." Masato hissed.

Ren stuck his tongue out and kissed Masato immediately. Ren forced Masato to flip over, taking the bottom. He thrusted into Masato now rather violently, but muffling the moans through the kiss. After a while of moaning and fast-paced thrusting, he finally released himself inside of Masato, causing Masato to moan rather loudly. Ren panted, pulling himself out of Masato. He smiled. Masato whined, looking at the boner he had. Ren noticed Masato's boner and snickered, kissing Masato's erection that BEGGED for attention. "Let this is your treat, Masa-kun." He whispered, taking the blue-haired man's erection into his mouth. Masato moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Ren's mouth. Ren bobbed his head, holding his own hair back. Masato noticed he was holding his own hair, so Masato took Ren's hair, holding it up for him. Ren let his hand fall on Masato's thigh. Ren used his other hand to guide where he was bobbing his head. Masato came in Ren's mouth, with a loud moan. Once he got his head away from Masato's manhood, Masato pulled Ren into a kiss, desiring to taste himself. Ren deepend the kiss by pulling their bodies closer together.

Once completely done, they both went to take a shower, together, of course. Upon finishing the shower, getting dressed and leaving the room, going to the room where all of the STARISH members were last seen or heard.

"What do you think they will say, Ren?" Masato whispered, looking up at Ren's blue eyes.  
Ren smiled at him. "Who cares what they say?" Ren asked, chuckling.

**Obviously you do! If you wish for more of MasaRen, DO REVIEW!  
If you want more to AiMaru, do review on that too!**

**Oh! Also! If you wish to request different pairings, DO NOT HESITATE to shoot me a PM on here! I read ALL of my PMs on =DDD!**


End file.
